


Pick A Card

by PetNameBee



Series: Jane Moriarty: Consulting Criminal [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetNameBee/pseuds/PetNameBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane followed Sebastian Moran for days before they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick A Card

Jane followed Sebastian Moran for days before they met.  
When they did meet it was in a small cafe in a back street of London. Jane had been seated for quite a time shuffling a pack of playing cards when Sebastian walked past.

As he came close to her table Jane’s hand shot out to grab his arm. He turned to her as she spread the cards out along the table “Pick a card.” Sebastian gives her a look, “I’m not one for a magic trick, love.” She returns the look with searing force, “Well I’m not in the mood for a trick so pick a card, _love_.”

Sebastian sat in the offered chair and selected three cards dragging them from the rest to sit in front of him, still facing downwards. He then looked into Jane’s eyes, waiting for some kind of challenge, instead she simply put away the spread out playing cards and moved Sebastian’s three to herself, flipping them face up.

“The five of clubs, is a marriage card or the beginning of a long standing alliance.” she looks at him, a meaningful glance, “Huh, the Queen of hearts a trusted woman. Someone knowledgeable and faithful. One who always plays fair. Well, I make no promises about playing fair… Oh and lastly, most importantly, the three of diamonds a card of disputes and quarrels. Lawsuits, legal action. A sign of separation or divorce. But we both know what it really means, don’t we Colonel Moran or I suppose I can’t call you that anymore, can I Sebastian?”

To his credit, Sebastian didn’t seem surprised by the fact this woman knew his name, if he was surprised he covered it quite well, “Now, now, that’s unfair Miss, you know my name and I don’t know yours.”

A devilish grin broke out on Jane’s face, “Oh, Sebastian I know much more than just your name, I know how you miss it. The kill. This world? It’s too confining, they depend too much on right and wrong. You are so much more than the man they want you to be, Sebastian.”

“And you are much more than just some fortune teller, so just who are you?”

“We’ve been watching you a long time Sebastian, you could be be so great. Would you like to be great?”

The two sit in silence as a waitress places two cups, a pot of tea and milk on the table, Jane goes to poor them both a cup when Sebastian speaks up, “We? You’re not just some assistant that’s for sure. You’re just playing. Tell me, miss who are you? I’m not in the mood for these games.”

Jane places the milk down and a small smile graces her lips as she picks up her cup, “Very good, Sebastian, very good. I’m the woman who’d like to free you. Free you from the rules of this world. I could make you great.”

Sebastian rips open a sugar packet and tips the contents into his drink, “Well for one thing I ain’t gonna work for you if I don’t know your name. It sounds brilliant and all but a man needs to know what to call the woman who may stand between him and the law.”

“Well then, Sebastian Moran, seeing as the cards say this shall the beginning of a long standing alliance, I am Jane Moriarty and I do believe we will have a great deal of fun.” Jane says settling her cup down and reaching her hand towards the man.

“I’m sure we will Miss Moriarty.”


End file.
